If Looks Could Kill
by The Combined Works Of R and Y
Summary: Reno is walking home from Seventh Heaven on a Friday night, by morning he has made a new friend. Who is this mysterious new companion, and why is Yuffie suggesting such strange names? Rated T to be careful, one swear word.


***Disclaimer: All characters (apart from Reno's 'friend') are from Final Fantasy VII, we dont own them! **

Reno had made a friend. As unbelievable and highly doubtful as it seemed, it was true. The red-head walked home around two in the morning. Seventh Heaven was almost completely empty by the time he had left, excluding Tifa and Cloud, and also Cid, who was sitting in the corner talking animatedly with the wall about his new airship. Reno had found his friend in the gutter, dirty and miserable, laying there sprawled out like a drunken hobo. He invited his new aquaintance home, and talked to him the whole way back, though his companion didn't seem to enjoy the overpowering stain of alcohol on the Turk's breath, he listened all the same, keeping his nose clear of the fumes. As Friday night slipped away into Saturday morning, Reno passed out on the floor, where he slept for hours; and the newcomer lay asleep on the couch with its legs cuddled up beside it.

A soft noise was drifting around in the air, whispering across Reno's skin and melting into his ears. The sound was incredibly soothing, though he was too tired to even bother with finding out what it was, all he knew was that it was very relaxing. An hour past before the noise began to falter, its steady rhythm faded and a new sound replaced it. A pitiful mew encased the room, a heartbreaking sound that would make any parent roll their eyes and say "Yes, you can keep him,". Reno sat up to investigate, only to find that when he looked around, nothing was there. A second mew broke out, and this time its owner was revealed. The Turk stared at the couch, more specifically at one cushion, and even more specifically at the bright red kitten that occupied less than an eighth of said cushion. Memories filled his mind, and Reno remembered back to last night, when he had pulled the kitten from the gutter and shoved it in his shirt pocket. He scratched his head thoughtfully, wondering what the fuck to do with the thing. The kitten yawned and opened its eyes, staring right at Reno, their leafy green colour enveloping his entire attention.

"Awwr," he said, prodding the kitten in the stomach, a little too hard.

The kitten hissed at him, warning him that poking was a no-go.

"Okey dokey, no pokey," Reno said, raising both hands as if the cat had a gun. The cats stomach gurgled loudly and Reno sighed, "Fine, I'll get you some food,"

Searching the fridge, the Turk found there was no food for the kitten. Infact, the contents of his fridge was beer, vodka and -for some reason- a pair of lacey black underwear, none of which was fit to feed a cat.

Reno looked at the kitten and once again scratched his head, "Looks like we're going for a walk," he said, picking it up with one hand and shoving it in his shirt pocket.

"Its so CUTE!" Yuffie said, looking at the tiny form of the kitten sitting on the palm of Reno's hand, "Its like you, but in cat-form!"

Reno opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"And no, I am not saying you're cute," the Ninja said, poking out her tongue and sitting back down on her barstool.

"Have you named it?" said Tifa, stroking the kitten's forehead.

"Hell no, I ain't keepin' it," said the Turk, plopping the cat down on the bar.

Yuffie's jaw dropped, "But its adorable! How can you say no to a face like that?"

The kitten mewed again and Reno looked into its freakishly green eyes, he had lost the battle. "I might keep him," he said.

"Well, if you do keep him, I know what you can call him," said Yuffie, her eyes alight with mischief.

"What would that be, Princess?"

"Boner,"

Reno gave her a strange look, "Why the _hell _would I call my cat _Boner_,"

"Well, One; his owner is a horny bastard, and Two; its your name backwards with a 'B' on the front of it,"

Tifa laughed and Reno death glared Yuffie, ice in his eyes.

"I am not a horny bastard, babe," he said, winking, "Well, I'm not both. Pick and choose which one you want me to be, I dont care either way," he shrugged and gave a cheeky smile, then picked up the cat, shoved it in his pocket once again and left the bar.

Outside, he made a decision, "I think I might call you.. _Axel_,"


End file.
